


It's Traditional

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Giles Shorts prompt:  Tradition</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Traditional

**Author's Note:**

> Giles Shorts prompt: Tradition

“TRADITIOOOOON, TRADITION…”

Giles sank deeper with a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. On stage, the villagers of Anatevka were doing a wonderful impression of the Keystone Cops.

Dawn elbowed him. “We’re here for Willow.”

“S-she only auditioned for class,” Tara added. “You should have s-seen her face… villager #3.”

“Please understand, my mother took me to see Mr. Topol perfect the role of Tevye in London. Watching it butchered by amateurs is abuse.”

 

Willow ran up. “How was I?”

“A star.” Giles presented her with roses, and received a smile worthy of hours of torture… and more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't name the play, look up Fiddler on the Roof... now.


End file.
